Objective
Each Villain has a different Objective they must achieve to win the game. Each objective is unique to the story of the movie from which the villain hails from. A Villain's Objective is printed on the bottom left corner of their board. There are two type of Objectives, those that are fulfilled immediately after an action, and those that are fulfilled at the start of the turn. Immediate objectives These winning conditions are met as soon as the action is done successfully. Captain Hook Defeat Peter Pan at the Jolly Roger. In order to do this he must have Peter Pan revealed (by opponent's Fate Actions or from his own actions) from his Fate deck and unlock Hangman's tree (in no particular order), then move Peter Pan one location at a time until he reaches the Jolly Roger, and defeat him there. Dr. Facilier Control the Talisman and successfully Rule New Orleans. Dr. Facilier is unique because during the game, he and his opponents will put cards into a Fortune pile. When he plays The Cards Will Tell, cards will be revealed from the Fortune pile, and he will receive the rewards or consequences of those cards. To achieve his objective, he must reveal the card Rule New Orleans from the Fortune pile. However, he must also control the Talisman. Evil Queen Defeat Snow White. In order to do this, she must unlock the Dwarfs' Cottage by playing four different Ingredients. She will also need to Brew Poison, which is used to defeat Heroes in her realm, including Snow White. Snow White must be played, either by her, or by an opponent. Finally, she will need to play Take a Bite when she is at Snow White's location in order to defeat her and win the game. Queen of Hearts Have a Wicket at each location and successfully Take the Shot. In order to do this she must play Card Guards and convert them into Wickets, and move them as needed until she has at least one Wicket at each location in her Realm, and then successfully play Take the Shot. Ratigan If The Robot Queen is discarded, Ratigan must defeat Basil. Yzma Yzma must find Kuzco in her four Fate decks and play him. She must play Kronk, keep him on her side, and use him to defeat Kuzco. Start of the turn objectives These winning conditions are met at the start of the turn, before any actions are done and before the Villain Mover has had a chance to be moved. Hades Start his turn with at least three Titans at Mount Olympus. To do this, he must play Titans to The Underworld and move them across his realm to Mount Olympus. Trapped Titans do not count toward this. Jafar Start his turn with the Magic Lamp at Sultan's Palace and Genie under your control. In order to do this he must unlock the Cave of Wonders with the Scarab Pendant, then play the Magic Lamp to the Cave of Wonders which will automatically play the Genie to the same location. Then, in no particular order, he must Hypnotize Genie which places him under his control, and move the Magic Lamp to the Sultan's Palace on the Villain side of the Realm. Maleficent Start her turn with a Curse at each location. In order to do this she must play Curse cards and move them as needed so she has at least one Curse at each location in her Realm when she starts her turn. Prince John Start his turn with at least 20 Power. In order to do this he must collect Power so he has at least 20 when he starts his turn. Ratigan Ratigan must play The Robot Queen, move it to Buckingham Palace, and start his turn with it there. Scar Scar must find and defeat Mufasa, and then defeat other Heroes in order to have at least 15 Strength in the Succession pile at the start of his turn. Ursula Start her turn with the Trident and the Crown at Ursula's Lair. In order to do this she must play, in no particular order, the Trident and the Crown, then move them as needed so she has them at the Villain's side of Ursula's Lair. When the Trident is played it will automatically play King Triton to the same location and the trident will be attached to King Triton on the Hero side of the Realm, Triton must then be defeated in order to move the Trident back to the Villain side of the Realm. Playing King Triton through a Fate action will not attach the Trident on the Hero side of the Realm. Clarifications * There are several cards that allow performing actions at the start of the turn; these will never have priority over checking for a winning condition. Checking for a winning condition is the first thing that is done at the start of the turn. * It is not necessary to defeat all heroes in your realm in order to achieve a winning condition, only those required by the winning condition. * The placement of the Villain Mover is not a requirement for the winning condition; they can be at any location when the winning condition is met. Category:Game Mechanics